


My Secret Friend

by zuriism



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Manipulation, Narrator Chara, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The child would be a perfect partner.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Secret Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Friend - IAMX ft. Imogen Heap
> 
>  
> 
> (listen to it)

_My secret friend…_

The child had fallen. They looked on in curiosity.

 

_I’ll take you to the river/_ **_Oh, take me to the river_ **

“Come with me. I’ll help you, but I want something first…”

 

_My secret friend,_

The child accepted the terms.

 

_So we can swim forever…_

“May our partnership remain forever strong.”

  
  


_You have_ _loved_

The child was curious about their partner. Who were they really?

 

_You were not alone_

“Someone you wouldn’t trust.”

 

_You have braved the weather_

How ominous. The child pressed on.

 

_When the storm_

“You like asking questions, don’t you? Or maybe you’re just stupid. Either way, you won’t get what you want. I’m not going to tell you.”

 

_Cut you to the bone_

The child is insulted, but they pressed on.

 

_There was always shelter_

“...Maybe this will help.” They pointed to a single golden flower growing out of a crack in the ground. “That’s what you faced earlier. That’s a product of my own mistakes. All of it can be traced back to _me_.”

 

_My secret friend…_

The child didn’t understand, but they didn’t ask any more questions.

 

_I’ll take you to the river._

They looked at the child but turned away quickly. “Whatever. Let’s continue on. Don’t forget your goal.”

 

_My secret friend…_

The child nodded. Of course.

 

_So we can swim forever._

***RESET.**

  


**_In your skin_ **

The child looked to them for guidance. They nodded.

 

**_To die a little death_ **

“This is necessary. Put your feelings aside. You want to see all of the endings, do you not?”

 

**_This time there’s no code word_ **

The child wanted to see the end. They did as they were told.

 

**_When everyday_ ** ~~~~

“Show no mercy, you must keep going. Never look back.”

****

**_Frays in hollow ends_ **

The child doubts, but they do as they’re told. They can always reset.

****

**_Dream sweet_ ** **_LOVE_ ** **_,_ **

“Just kill it. It won’t matter. It’s so easy to just snuff out their lives, so do it.”

****

**_Submissive_ **

The child was unhappy, but they carried on. They would never tell them to do something wrong, right…?

****

**_My secret friend…_ **

“ _ **Kill him. Do not hesitate. Kill him. Do it. Do it. Kill him.** _ ”

****

**_Oh, take me to the river._ **

Oh god. What had the child done? What…

****

**_My secret friend…_ **

“It’s too late for regrets and apologies, child.”

****

**_So we can swim forever._ **

The child cries and cries for help, but no one comes to their aid.

  
  


_ Break my deepest promise _

“Partner, do you wish this world’s end?”

 

_ Break my deepest promise _

The child, seeing no other real option, nodded.

 

_ Break my deepest- _

“So it shall be.”

  
  


**_Break my deepest promise_ **

“You want the world back? Hm. Well, there’s something of yours that I still want.”

 

**_Break my deepest promise_ **

The child pleaded. They would give anything.

 

**_Break my deepest-_ **

“Your soul. Give it to me.”

  
  


_ Break my deepest promise _

How invigorating it is to inhabit something substantial again. To touch and feel things, it’s almost too real. Like a  _ dream _ …

 

_ Break my deepest promise _

Maybe the child was right in their pacifism. It doesn’t appeal to me, but I shall pretend for that comedian.

 

_ Break my deepest- _

Time to ***RESET** .

  
  


_ My secret friend... _

A dark room. A familiar figure.

__

_ I’ll take you to the river/ _ **_Oh, take me to the river_ **

A silhouette against light from a doorframe. A familiar smell.

__

_ My secret friend… _

A darker room. A familiar face, with an unfamiliar smile.

__

**_So we can swim forever._ **

**I ‘ m s t i l l h e r e .**

**Author's Note:**

> guess who watched the secret friend undertale mep on yt  
> i just realized this probably doesnt make any sense so here u go as a reward for making it to the end  
> first part: chara meets frisk, pretty obvious i think  
> second part: end of true pacifist run where frisk questions chara bc they werent listening to the story the monsters told them/didnt realize it was talking bout chara and chara is like 'fuck off u lil shit reset already'  
> third part: geno run and charas doing little more than just being your friendly neighborhood narrator =)  
> fourth part: frisk and chara destroy da world  
> fifth part: chara steals frisky's soul  
> sixth part: chara inhabiting frisk's body  
> seventh part: post geno pacifist ending ya  
> heres a link to the google doc for a little bonus: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ibuCb8jGBcY1wAtCvpJX6i5YGoLm2YVYVEZ8JqsF9ng/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
